


妊娠笔记

by b1ackdreambd



Category: izukatu, 出胜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b1ackdreambd/pseuds/b1ackdreambd
Summary: 成年英雄出胜有怀孕内容没写生理背景，请自行脑补abo之类





	妊娠笔记

　　英雄绿谷，穿衣地味，宅男癖好世人皆知，他有着无数本关于英雄和敌人的分析笔记，记录详实，预测准确率极高，甚至还有很多当红英雄鲜为人知的历史，网络甚至流传着狗仔去他家偷笔记的野闻。可大家都不知道的是，除了欧鲁迈特，他写的最多的是自己的幼驯染，爆豪胜己。  
　　  
　　绿谷从小追逐着他长大，至今快二十年，关于爆豪胜己的笔记本已经累积了一整个纸箱。  
　　  
　　虽然现在工作太忙，他已经停止了记录爆豪胜己的习惯，但是从几个月前开始，他又开始观察和记录小胜。  
　　

　　1月11日  
　　今天是个特别的日子，经过多次恳切商谈（或者说单方面请求），我终于和小胜住到了一起，这样一来我更方便照顾他。心情激动的同时，我决定重新开始记录小胜，但是和之前的笔记不同，只是记录小胜身体状况，以确保他怀孕期间万无一失。  
　　  
　　1月12日  
　　胜己的日常起居还是老样子，健康且自律，和这么优秀的人住在同一个屋檐下，我觉得生活质量都得到了升华。在我的请求下，小胜答应我会每天称体重并记录饮食状况，不过测三围的要求被他一口拒绝了，有点可惜。  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]  
　　  
　　1月19日  
　　通过他的助理了解到胜己今天只吃了一顿饭，工作时间在11小时以上。希望是杞人忧天，我有点担心他长期保持这样的工作强度会影响身体。  
　　  
　　2月2日  
　　小胜休息一日，日常起居照旧，早上6点慢跑8公里，下午健身90分钟，晚上9：40入睡。  
　　我最近任务繁重，有一周时间不能回家，希望小胜一切安好。  
　　  
　　2月11日  
　　胜己最近睡前在吃维生素和保健品，体重浮动幅度在0.1kg-0.05kg左右，自我管理非常卓越。并且询问了他的私人医生，情况良好且稳定。  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]  
　　[保健品资料]  
　　  
　　2月14日  
　　性生活一次。  
　　苦恼了很久，第一次记录这种事情还有点难为情，但是关乎胜己的身体情况，所以还是决定把这件事记录下来。假如到时候医生询问，我也能答得上来。  
　　[时长]  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]  
　　  
　　2月25日  
　　胜己独自到医院产检并且做了超声波检查。我没能陪他一起去，感到有些抱歉。  
　　[数据]  
　　[照片]  
　　  
　　3月5日  
　　早上胜己脸色有点差，进食不多，我猜不是吵架的原因。午休嫌我烦，没有接电话。其他情况尚可。我有些不安，还是提前预约了下周末的检查。  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]  
　　体重增加0.1kg，体型无变化。  
　　  
　　3月12日  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]  
　　小胜右脚踝韧带拉伤，修养一日。体重增加0.05kg，体型无变化。  
　　  
　　3月14日  
　　[菜谱--怀孕妈妈该吃什么]  
　　今天做了这个便当，但小胜胃口很差，听说没有吃多少，也可能是我做的饭难吃。  
　　[自我检讨]  
　　  
　　3月19日  
　　吵架一次。  
　　性生活一次。  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]  
　　  
　　3月22日  
　　[菜谱]  
　　[菜谱]  
　　[菜谱]  
　　菜谱记录，后日去咨询营养师，希望得到更专业的建议。  
　　  
　　3月28日  
　　[数据]  
　　[表格]  
　　胜己春季过敏，背后和手臂长红疹，伴随轻微感冒症状。但是小胜没有时间去医院，只好从医生拿了一些药。明天又出任务，希望小胜的过敏能快些好。  
　　  
　　4月2日  
　　胜己突然开始起夜，轻微尿频。我在厕所门口观察时间和偷听，被他发现了，又吵了一架。  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]

　　4月4日  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]  
　　  
　　今天发现胜己不是尿频，而是有些发炎。胜己身体都很干净，阴茎也无污垢，还不知道具体原因，待医生检查。  
　　  
　　那天吵了一架之后，废久像没吃到教训一样，开始唧唧歪歪地给他分析原因，耳朵都快被他念出茧子。  
　　  
　　爆豪也没觉得有多大事，自己的问题自己就能处理好，芝麻绿豆大的事他非要嘀咕半天还劝他去医院，差点没给他烦得离家出走。  
　　  
　　当天晚上8点后他就没再喝水，理所当然，晚上也没有起夜，证明废久真的是小题大做。于是爆豪更没有放在心上，照常上班，但是几天后有越来越明显的不适感。他没办法自己找到原因，又不想告诉废久，只好自己忍着。  
　　  
　　他是确认废久睡着了才去上洗手间。但其实他只要离开床，绿谷的“小胜雷达”就启动警报了。  
　　  
　　他冷不丁地出现在他背后，爆豪连他什么时候开的门都没听见，“小胜又尿不出来了么……”  
　　  
　　“废久你……！！”他愣了一下，拉上裤子，“你不是睡着了吗？”  
　　  
　　“我感觉到小胜不在床上，就醒了。”废久揉着惺忪的眼睛就走了进来。  
　　  
　　爆豪有点紧张，马上催促他去睡觉，但是废久锲而不舍地拽着他裤腰，“给我看看，就看一看……”  
　　  
　　“看个屁啊！垃圾废久给我滚去睡觉！！……”  
　　  
　　“我担心你……”  
　　  
　　“有什么好担心的，你是不是要我动手……”  
　　  
　　绿谷搂着他的腰，脸都被推得变形也不肯松手，“你不给我看我就不睡，小胜有什么好害羞的，明明哪里都看过摸过了。”  
　　  
　　害羞个鬼他害羞……如果不是卫生间空间有限，他已经把废久过肩摔出去了。他忍了又忍，“我能处理好，别唧唧歪歪的，你个废久又能帮什么忙！！”  
　　  
　　“我不。”绿谷抬头看他，“小胜这么久都没解决，一定是很棘手的事。小胜就信我一回，说不定我能帮到你……”  
　　  
　　爆豪气的脑仁疼，不想再浪费时间，两秒钟之内脑海里天人交战，终于在“把废久爆破出门”和“给他看”之间作出了选择。  
　　  
　　因为被废久缠着很烦人，如果不给他看，爆豪很大程度上会被闹得不得安宁，所以还不如光明正大给他看……  
　　  
　　绿谷蹲在他面前，手托着他的阴茎，一边看一边念念有词。爆豪一秒就后悔了，这个死变态宅男。“看够了就走开……”  
　　  
　　“小胜别动。”绿谷手捏着他的茎头往下捋，露出他的尿道口，一脸严肃地给出评价，“好像没有异样……”接着又从橱柜里翻出棉签作势要捅他，爆豪紧张起来，一脚踩在他脸上，“你敢？！”  
　　  
　　绿谷握住他的脚踝，“小胜有可能是尿道炎，只是帮你消消毒。”  
　　  
　　由于绿谷的强烈要求，爆豪只好配合。  
　　  
　　他被沾了酒精的棉签头在龟头上抹一圈，不一会儿酒精开始挥发，又凉又烫。爆豪皱眉，忍着怒气耐心回答，“没感觉。”  
　　  
　　“好奇怪呢……”废久嘀嘀咕咕，双手从背后圈住他，粗大的指头捏住他粉白阴茎，用滴管往尿道里滴混了消炎药的酒精。  
　　  
　　“唔……”爆豪身体紧绷，又急又怒。他双手抓握住废久精健的手臂，像被惹毛的雄狮在低吼警告，“你最好别再乱来，我真的杀了你……”  
　　  
　　“疼吗？”废久若无其事地靠在他耳边呼气，“没事没事，小胜现在试试尿一下。”他另一只手伸进他衣服下摆，按压他肚脐以下的小腹。  
　　  
　　“嗯！”  
　　  
　　爆豪缩了一下身体，感觉整个下体都被电了一下，尿意突然袭击了过来，尾椎骨酥酥麻麻。废久见他有反应，又轻轻按了一下，爆豪浑身发软，可脸上冒着阵阵杀气，仿佛下一秒就要吃人，“废久……”  
　　  
　　废久临危不惧，还笑说，“小胜有点勃起了。”  
　　  
　　“我杀了你……！！”  
　　  
　　“老实说我也有点。”绿谷为了不让他尴尬，老实承认自己的生理反应。  
　　  
　　“你敢勃起我就一刀剁了你。”  
　　  
　　“好残忍啊。”他煞有其事地感叹，“小胜舍得吗？”绿谷按着他软热的小腹，观察他的反应，“还疼不疼？用力试一试。”  
　　  
　　“小胜会不会是前列腺的问题啊？”  
　　  
　　“怎么可能！！……”  
　　  
　　一点就炸的小胜有时候很容易上当，他努力地证明自己不是前列腺问题，脸都憋得通红。尿液总是淅沥沥地往下流，又像是总尿不干净，小腹酸涨的感觉反而愈加明显。  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　他竭力闭着眼去忽视奇怪的感觉，但绿谷的手变味地揉捏他的性器，让他敏感地勃起，雪白的脸颊红扑扑，身体一层薄汗。废久的手指变形粗糙，掌心凸起的疤痕摩擦着他的性器，他轻轻喘息，只差呻吟起来。  
　　  
　　他拍掉他的手，“你他妈要摸多久……”  
　　  
　　绿谷知道自己趁人之危很无耻，但实在忍不住。他双手握着他的腰，拇指按在他两个对称漂亮的腰窝上，“小胜要不要……试试别的办法。”他隔着布料鼓起的裆部顶在小胜屁股后面，那根玩意滚烫的又清晰的触感顶得爆豪直起鸡皮疙瘩，他的意图不轨简直昭然若揭。  
　　  
　　绿谷一手掐着他的腰，牙咬住自己衣服下沿，把自己胀大的阴茎放出来，贴在他赤裸的臀上，他浑身热血沸腾，不住的汗流浃背，面红耳赤。  
　　  
　　“嗯！……”爆豪被他撞得浑身颤抖，他愣了片刻，有种被“强暴”的耻辱感和愤怒混合着涌入身体。  
　　  
　　绿谷盯着他红透的耳根和脖子，手往上走，从他衣服下摆伸入，爆豪一把抓住了他小臂。绿谷摸着他软得腻手的胸，“小胜……可以吗？”  
　　  
　　他期待地等待回答，也不知道脸红个什么劲。  
　　  
　　“你……”爆豪侧过脸，“废久真他妈恶心，不准碰我！”  
　　  
　　恶心废柴宅男，想做不能直接说吗，还要找借口才敢上手？他是因为谁才怀孕的啊。爆豪气得拽起自己裤子穿上，“滚！今晚别进我房间睡。”  
　　  
　　“小、小胜？？？！！”绿谷当然不知道自己做错了什么，一头雾水地拉上裤子，硬着JJ追出去，“我错了我错了嘛……”  
　　  
　　绿谷被惩罚在沙发上睡了一晚，早上醒来JJ还是硬的，他难受又难过地在浴室里自我解决了。  
　　  
　　但这种状况也没有持续多久，他们聚少离多，长期无休的职业，就算休假说不定什么时候又被叫出去执行紧急任务，他们能合在一起的假期很少，所以就算吵架，也很容易心软和解。  
　　  
　　爆豪双手缠抱住他，面目潮红，闭着眼和他亲吻。  
　　  
　　绿谷双臂架着他的长腿，把他按在床上，粗热的阴茎从他身体里拔出来，贴在他腿根处流着热浊的白液。  
　　  
　　绿谷鼻息喷在他颊边，短促滚烫，爆豪只觉得浑身酥麻，心神皆乱。  
　　  
　　也不知道怎么发生的，二十分钟前吵得快要大打出手，现在已经做了起来。  
　　  
　　绿谷比他矮半个头，但是体格不差，把他压在身下绰绰有余。但爆豪总会有他很高大的错觉，所以他不喜欢在下面。  
　　  
　　爆豪浑身虚软，四肢摊开，小腹上一滩濡湿的水渍。他先后被手指和他的阴茎贯穿身体，现在像个软脚虾一样横躺在他身下。绿谷粗糙的掌心从下往上抚摸过他的身体，推开他的背心，露出他的蜂腰猿臂。  
　　  
　　小胜身材向来很优越，身上没有多余的脂肪，肩宽背阔，腰臀收窄。但最近大概是激素作祟，他肌肉变得绵软，乳房发胀，乳头也变大了，大概是在为生育做准备。  
　　  
　　绿谷对他的身体变化几乎了若指掌，大概比他本人都要清楚。  
　　  
　　他粗糙的指头捏着小胜粉粉的乳头，听见他的惊喘，说，“小胜要当妈妈了。”他往前凑，捏着他软化的胸肌，在上面啄了几下又咬了两口，“好像变大了……会不会产乳？”  
　　  
　　产、产乳？爆豪还从来没想过还有这回事。他似乎是突然意识到这即将到来的生理变化，脸色突然涨得发红，近乎恼羞成怒。  
　　  
　　“去死……”  
　　  
　　他把绿谷按在床上，作势爆破。  
　　  
　　绿谷握住他手腕，惊慌失措，“诶？！为什么？气氛不是正好吗。”  
　　  
　　气头上的爆豪要把他丢出门去，绿谷又哄又骗，好容易将他安抚下来。  
　　  
　　爆豪又骑在他身上，把衣服脱了，蒙住他头。废久做个木马就够了，不准看也不准摸。  
　　  
　　轻薄的布料覆在脸上，还是朦胧可见坐在自己身上的男人，见他摇摇欲坠上下起伏，绿谷扶他一把，给他足够的支撑点。  
　　  
　　他觉得越来越热，阴具被挟持在火热的甬道里，眼前一片模糊，只有一个身材姣好的轮廓，他不敢掀开，只能靠臆想补全眼前景色。  
　　  
　　成年人的性欲一旦开始就难以停下，小胜腰力不俗，但还是耐不住生理快感，浑身淌着汗，大腿微微震颤。  
　　  
　　他双手撑着床面，低下身来要赏赐他一个吻。  
　　  
　　他把衣服掀开，露出绿谷的下颌，遮掉他的大半张蠢脸和傻兮兮的雀斑，他还有个勉强称得上帅气的下颌。小胜捏着他下巴伸出舌来和他舌吻，又咬了一口他的脸颊肉。  
　　  
　　绿谷双手放在他收窄的腰线上，往下握住他的臀，手指蹭着他濡湿的股沟往里面，粗糙茧子的手搔刮过隐秘的快活之地，他如期听见小胜惊喘一声，然后拍掉他作乱的手。  
　　  
　　他安分了一会，从衣服掀开的细缝里看小胜摆动的腰，尽职地充当自慰棒的角色。小胜心无旁骛，骑在他身上，右手握着自己前面无人照拂的性具，又像是发起了呆，眼神无法聚焦。  
　　  
　　他不由得抱怨，声音沙哑地呻吟，性感又可爱，“废久你汗好多好臭……”  
　　  
　　绿谷只觉得气血翻涌，四肢蜷缩。小胜暂停战事，下床去开空调。一波冷气输送出来，带走身上的热汗。一具湿热的躯体从后面贴了过来，裹挟着滚烫的情欲和些许刺鼻的麝香味。  
　　  
　　绿谷用力抱着他，鼻子贴着他的脖颈，细嗅他身上甜甜的硝酸甘油的味道，一遍絮絮叨叨，一遍吻咬他耳廓。  
　　  
　　“小胜，小胜……”他吭哧吭哧喘着气，把他推到了房间的沙发上，双手按在他身上，带着不容置喙不留余地的态度，将他的腿分开，手指捅进他湿润的后穴。  
　　  
　　如果是早几年，他无论如何都不想看到他们变成这种亲密的关系，哪怕早几个月，他都无法习惯这家伙带着侵略性的抚摸，但现在他大概已经适应了。  
　　  
　　他转过身去安慰粘人的家伙，手指顺着他鬓角往上，捏着他因为肾上腺素而滚烫发热的耳朵。  
　　  
　　长达十几年的漫长相处里，从年少的陪伴、对立和争吵到妥协、并肩战斗，他们从身体到精神都得到高度契合，爆豪对他的冲动如此地感同身受，他的口唇、眼神、滚烫的四肢都在向他传递一个求取的信号，好像身体的每一寸都为他产生反应。  
　　  
　　欲望当头，爆豪胜己几乎身不由己，他只听得见自己的喘息。  
　　  
　　绿谷捏着他的腰直捣，他摆动精瘦的腰顶着他后穴，把这一段软腻的肉道撑得鼓鼓囊囊，一点东西都流不出来。他像一个残忍的仪式执行者，无论是呻吟是尖叫还是啜泣都没办法令他停止。他浑身肌肉紧绷着，用力箍着爆豪的胯把他按在沙发上。  
　　  
　　随着绿谷粗劣的呻吟两声，精液喷进了他身体里。  
　　  
　　爆豪脱力地摔在沙发上，屁股上各种白的稠的液体，后穴红肿可怜的翕合着。他撑起身，发现自己手臂都在抖。  
　　  
　　妈的废久……他张了张嘴，发现喊不出声。  
　　  
　　身后的男人终于从高潮精神恍惚的状态回过神，扶了一把将他拉起来。爆豪双腿直立在地上，浑身软得走不动路。  
　　  
　　绿谷伸手，捧起他的脸，嘴唇贴在他鼻尖的汗上，接着一个克制的吻，落在他漂亮的湿红的唇瓣上。  
　　  
　　他说，“小胜辛苦了，我会陪着你。”  
　　  
　　感动只有一小会，小胜盯着他，还是觉得气得牙痒，就朝他肚子挥了一拳。绿谷猝不及防地挨了一拳，痛得摔在地上。  
　　  
　　爆豪跨过他，进了浴室，“这次放过你。”  
　　  
　　4月6日  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]  
　　终于和小胜和解了，小胜的尿道炎也好得差不多了。  
　　  
　　4月19日  
　　[饮食]  
　　[数据]  
　　体重增长0.1kg。  
　　妊娠反应造成的不适让他脾气变得无常，但是他从来没因此耽误过工作。我在同他商量减轻工作量，但胜己怀孕的事情目前只有几个人知道，要调整工作需要找一个合理的理由。  
　　  
　　4月27日  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]  
　　重量基本长在胎儿身上，胜己身材除了肚子几乎没有变化。怀孕第六个月，他小腹有温和隆起的弧度，平时穿衣服基本看不出来。只是母体过低的体脂率容易导致胎儿发育不良甚至畸形，医生建议增加体重和产检次数。  
　　晚上8时～9时，出现第一次胎动。我贴在肚子上听了很久，觉得应该是个活泼的孩子，如果长得像胜己那就更好了。  
　　  
　　5月4日  
　　因为工作已经耽误了好几次产检。今天决定陪小胜到医院做了详细的超声波检查，这是孕期第28周，终于看到了胎儿清晰的样子，我和小胜都难掩兴奋。  
　　[照片]  
　　[产检报告]  
　　  
　　5月10日  
　　[体重]  
　　[数据]  
　　胜己的肚子已经有些遮不住了，他决定开始休假。增重1~1.4kg，目测胸围腰围数据涨幅在0.5~0.6cm，胸围增长明显，预测是乳房发育。  
　　  
　　5月12日  
　　[数据]  
　　[饮食]  
　　胜己肚子在平躺时有压迫感，不知是否和胎位有关。  
　　  
　　5月21日  
　　[饮食]  
　　[体重]  
　　医生建议性生活正常即可，可是最近胜己性欲高涨，中午还会主动给我打电话。不能陪在他身边休假，也无法及时察觉他的心情，我觉得有点内疚。  
　　  
　　6月5日  
　　[数据]  
　　[饮食]  
　　增重0.1kg，增重已经陷入瓶颈，胜己苦夏胃口也不太好，医生也决定不再增加饮食。  
　　  
　　6月12日  
　　[饮食]  
　　[产检报告]  
　　[体重]  
　　胜己的体重又降下来了。男性怀孕容易早产，我认为胜己应该早点住院，可他显然不愿意去医院待着。  
　　  
　　6月28日  
　　[饮食记录]  
　　[数据]  
　　[数据]  
　　胜己有轻微焦虑症状，睡眠不安稳，晚10点睡，早上4点醒。  
　　  
　　7月7日  
　　胜己生产我却没有陪着，总觉得十分抱歉，不过小胜处理得很好，生产一切顺利，也是好事一桩。  
　　  
　　7月8日  
　　胜己生产后46小时，我终于赶到医院，母子平安。我抱起孩子他却哭闹不止，不知道是不是在怪我没有第一时间赶来迎接他呢。我希望是长得像小胜，不过看这皱巴巴的样子，好像是更像我多一些。希望小胜不要因为长相迁怒他。  
　　  
　　……

 

　　离生产已经过去三个月，早产的孩子健康长大，也长出了和他别无二致的绿毛天然卷，也是一样的圆眼圆脸，好像半点像小胜的地方都没有。  
　　  
　　说实话，绿谷有一点点小失望。  
　　  
　　这几日爆豪胜己才发现了被他写得满满当当的笔记本，他字里行间平铺直叙且用词老套，像个老学究在记录工作。虽然以前一直都知道宅男废久的怪癖，但是说实话，看到这么详细的记录，还是觉得有点恶心。  
　　  
　　他拿着笔记去对质，废旧解释起来支支吾吾的，原来他自己也觉得难为情。不过他其实最生气的倒不是这些。  
　　  
　　“希望小胜不要因为长相迁怒他……”胜己一字一句念了出来，他护短护得厉害，被他狠狠瞪了一眼，绿谷冷汗直冒，赶紧找说辞。  
　　  
　　“呃……我我的意思是，希望长得像小胜，不是说他……”  
　　  
　　“你居然对我生的孩子用‘皱巴巴’这种形容词？……”小胜气的眼冒金星，一把攥住他的衣服，“你他妈还有什么不满意？你说！！”  
　　  
　　“小胜听我说！我不是这个意思！我真的不是……”  
　　  
　　两人争吵不止，因为家里难得的热闹，躺在小摇篮里的小婴儿发出一阵阵笑声，挥舞着短短的四肢，眼眉弯弯，活力四射。  
　　  
　　只是未来还有很长的日子，小婴儿总有开始厌烦这吵闹声的一天吧。  
　　

 

　　祝大家六一快乐  
　　-End


End file.
